


This Broken Glass Will not be Healing

by Enna_Spooky_Trash



Series: The F.O.S Code (one shots) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brad Davis Is A Jerk, But then Prom comes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support Michelle Jones, F/M, Fluff, Fugitive Peter Parker, HELL YEA, Light Angst, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter's been on the run for months, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Prom!, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spideychelle, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and honestly I just wrote this fic, because I wanna see MJ and Peter slowdance, being friends with a criminal and all that, but... he makes sense i guess?, fluffy feels!, friendship!, hugs!, it's what they deserve, meanwhile the FOS club aint having that much fun, slow dancing!, this is just FOS feels all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enna_Spooky_Trash/pseuds/Enna_Spooky_Trash
Summary: She half-expected Peter to say no, to leave her and his friends again. Push them away like he always does. The super-hero trademark.Instead, slowly, hesitantly, he approaches her. He winds his arms around her waist."Closer," MJ breathes.He shakes his head.  "MJ--""Peter, if this is about you dive-bombing the garbage dump earlier I honestly do not care," she says. She feels her heart soar when Peter gives an incredulous laugh. "I just really wanna hold you right now."Or: Going through Senior Year would have been hard enough for MJ without all the worry and persecution that she and Peter’s friends had been experiencing after Spider-man’s public identity reveal and framing for murder. But then Prom Night arrives, and suddenly, after months of hiding, Peter Parker – criminal and fugitive– appears for one last dance, and MJ is just trying to make the best out of the situation. Spideychelle. One shot.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The F.O.S Code (one shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	This Broken Glass Will not be Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Not @ how this is the second MCU Spider-man fic that I wrote that contains lyrics to an Adventure Time Song LMAOOO
> 
> On another note, hi guys! It's Enna, once again serving your plates with another Spideychelle One Shot! This fic is pretty straight forward, I guess: Peter is on the run after the events in FFH, leaving MJ, Ned, and Betty to deal with all the persecution and ostracization from schoolmates and strangers, as they were all known to be close to him (and also because they continue to insist that he was innocent). So Prom Night comes, and Peter eventually goes "fuck it I miss my friends so much" and tries to watch from far away... but then MJ goes out looking all stunning and he immediately tosses safety and caution out the window just to slow dance with her.
> 
> Anyway, leave some kudos/comments if you enjoyed the fic! I always love reading those! :3

_"But honestly I think you are the coolest;_   
_And you don't even mind that I'm a broken lost soul._   
_And I don't ever wanna see you shattered,_   
_Cus you're the only thing that even matters..."_

_\--Eternity With You, Michaela Dietz_

When Ned and Betty had first approached her with the proposition, MJ had not even allowed them finish; she crosses her arms on her chest and stares defiantly, letting her only answer ever to fall onto her lips. 

"No." 

Ned and Betty glance at each other, looking as if they had already expected her to turn their offer down, because after what seemed like a silent agreement, Betty speaks up instantly. 

"MJ, I know you said that your mind is made up... And that you said that... that--"

"--that _'the Seniors' Promenade is just a cheap, shallow event that capitalizes on teenagers' insecurities on appearances and relationships?'"_ MJ raises her eyebrows. "Yes, I did. And shockingly, you reminding me that does not help your case of trying to change my mind."

"But think of all the fun we could have!" Betty insists, plopping onto the chair at the opposite side of her; their Photojournalism teacher, Ms. Mendoza, had gone outside to smoke, leaving the elective class to chatter amongst themselves, without really doing anything related to photographs, or journalism for that matter. Betty takes the photos strewn across MJ's table and starts organizing them into stacks. "Listen, you keep on saying that it's a matter of principle, but I know you. You're just going to work on the website, organize more protests, create more placards." Betty narrows her eyes at her. "And _don't_ even try to deny it. Ned told me you had it all planned out."

"Oh, he did, did he?" MJ glares at him, but Ned looks unfazed.

"Well, it's true," he says defensively. "MJ, have you seen yourself? You barely got any sleep these past few weeks!"

MJ is about to retort back when Betty pushes a picture across the table towards her. MJ catches it with her fingers before it slid completely off the table, albeit still frowning at both of them.

"Look, we're all... _worried_ about the situation," Ned gazes around and lowers his voice, leaning in towards her, no doubt trying to avoid the snitches that always somehow caused them to land in Principal Morita's office for lectures about _keeping the peace,_ and _avoiding government dissent._ "And MJ... he's my best friend, and I would honestly do anything that I can if it means that he could be sitting with us right now. I-I mean... I'd do anything to find out how he's doing, if he's alright, if he's not... if he's still...i-if..." Ned does not continue, as though his train of thought was too horrible to be said out loud, and in all honesty, MJ did not want him to say it either.

_That somewhere he might be hurt... injured... gone..._

_Dead..._

She pushes the thought away.

"...Ned's right," Betty is saying firmly. "We all know it isn't going to be easy, but it's been a rough couple of months, and we can't continue the fight if we're all burn out." Betty hesitates for a bit, before she reaches out to hold MJ's hand, and MJ allows it, even though for most of the time she gets too uncomfortable with physical contact. Betty looks strangely relieved, then says, "just... you know... think about it. Please?"

A lump has suddenly formed in her throat. MJ nods stiffly, not trusting herself to speak up. 

Betty beams at her, seemingly satisfied. She and Ned stand up. "So. If you want to... uh... shop for a dress, just give me a call."

"Uh-uh, yeah, because we _surely_ wouldn't be mobbed when we show ourselves in public," MJ snorts. "Just like how we _absolutely_ aren't being eavesdropped upon right now."

The three of them simultaneously whip around and see almost half of the class trying their best to pretend that they did not just spend half an hour listening in at the local Midtown Tech activists. MJ really could not have cared less, though. She had long ignored the murmurs and talks about her in the hallways whenever she passes by: _Parker's girlfriend. Accomplice. Innocent Victim. Murderer. Terrorist._ By this time, she had already lost track of all the nicknames and aliases.

"Well, whatever," Betty says. There is a fierce spark in her eyes -- the same spark that MJ had seen whenever the Midtown Tech reporter stumbles upon some particularly juicy gossip for her news column. "I'd let my dad pick us up from school if I have to. They're _not_ taking this away from us. Ooh, can you just imagine Jameson's face when he sees us having the time of our lives?! I think I'd take a photo of that and run an article with a huge catchy headline, and then..."

As Betty rattles off about publicly humiliating the _Daily Bugle_ editor in her blog, Ned leans forward towards MJ and says, "I know we still got a lot of work to do. But I really think we should do this, Ems. And honestly? It is what Peter would have wanted." He takes the photograph that MJ had been holding face down and flips it on the right side. "You know that."

It was a stolen shot taken by Ned during that fateful day on the airplane; in it Peter's head was resting on MJ's shoulder, the two of them leaning against each other as they drifted to sleep, Ned's brows and forehead just peeking at the bottom. Although annoyed with it at first, MJ had grown fond of the photo, and on a whim decided to print it out along with her photojournalism homework. She brings it pretty much everywhere with her (not that Ned and Betty need to _know_ about that), so that the picture was little crumpled, with one miniscule tear by its edges.

She gazes at it now, a sad smile on her lips, at the only decent picture that she had had with her boyfriend. The only time that she ever got to spend with him.

"I miss him," she says softly, looking up and meeting Ned in the eye. "I really do."

Ned sighs. "I know. But we can't do anything else than just be the F.O.S... well, in your case... _girlfriend of Spider-man_... So probably _G_.F.O.S... that we're supposed to be. I mean, it's not like things could get any worse, right?"

At that exact instant, Ms. Mendoza stalks back inside the classroom and yells, "Jones! Leeds, Brant! Principal Morita wants to see you in his office _again._ " She glowers at the three of them, all huddled together at one corner of the classroom. "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get out of my class!"

"I really wish you'd stop jinxing us, Leeds," MJ mutters, as they begin collecting their things and hoisting their bags to their shoulders.

"It's because we ruined her cigarette break," Ned says under her breath. "A guidance counselor probably saw her smoking, and _that's_ not our fault."

The three of them troop out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them. They glance at each other.

"Here's to hoping that this isn't another one of Morita's pep talks," Betty says, but even she sounds unenthusiastic about it. Because MJ already knew. She knows what's going to happen when they reach the principal's office, knows how Morita's tirade is going to start. Knows that he's probably going to give them detention, although he would be a bit lenient with them, because whether he denies it or not, he _still_ does have a soft spot for Peter, and thus could _still_ sympathize with their efforts.

 _"My hands are tied in this situation,"_ he would tell them, over and over again, _"and I don't want the three of you to be tagged and silenced by the government just because your friend is on the run. I'd love to believe in Peter's innocence, I do, but right now you three have to be careful. Parker may have friends in higher places, but you do not. Remember that."_

And then he would send them off, but they would not listen to him, anyway. Because when they're not in school MJ, Ned and Betty are out marching in the streets for another _Spider-Man is Innocent_ protest, clashing with those who are calling for his arrest and persecution. Ned would be busy trying to protect their _Free Peter Parker_ website from hackers. Betty would be typing furiously away on her blog, making article after article defending her friend's actions. And MJ would be painting another sign. Another art piece in support of her boyfriend. Who continues to be missing in action. 

All because of a Bowl-headed asshole who could not accept the fact that his ass got kicked by a 16-year-old.

And MJ does not want to admit it, but the despair is slowly starting to get to her. Ned was right; despite their efforts, there really was _nothing_ they can do for Peter. 

MJ huffs a breath as they trudge towards Mr. Morita's office, blatantly ignoring the mutters that now filled the hallways. Instinctively she clutches the broken Dahlia necklace that she had always worn around her neck.

Maybe joining the prom _was_ something to be considered, after all.

* * *

She was starting to think that she should have just went with her gut.

MJ finds herself straightening her sequined dress once again, gazing around warily at the flashing lights and the pressed-up bodies on the dance floor. She stands alone at a dark corner of the gymnasium, where the half-empty bowl of fruit punch is located, its white tablecloth stained red after all the spills that had been caused by drunken giggles. She is starting to debate on whether or not she should send a text message to Ned on his and Betty's whereabouts (although she was _very sure_ that the two of them are probably hooking up in the computer lab) when she hears a soft cough behind her back.

"Is this spot taken?"

MJ's stomach drops, already recognizing that voice before she wheels around: Brad Davis, with his hair slicked back, turquoise suit tailored exactly to his well-built body, gaze gentle and tender in the soft, flashing lights.

And... oh god, oh _shit._ MJ had forgotten how cute he could be when he wants to.

She keeps her cool though, and shrugs in nonchalance. There was no reason for her to be rude to him, even though he _did_ try to get to the bottom of Peter's disappearance in Europe (although _that_ was understandable; Peter never really was that good at hiding his secret identity. Even MJ was surprised that nobody had been able to figure out that he was Spider-man sooner.) Besides, Brad had been quite mum about the entire _Peter-is-a-Super-Hero_ issue _._ She would have thought he'd use that to his advantage to win her back.

So they stand there, in uncomfortable silence, Brad humming quietly to the music. MJ was _just_ about to conclude that maybe Brad had already moved on from that dating tragedy in Prague when he says, almost casually at first, "so uh... hey. Wanna dance?"

_Fuck._

She clears her throat awkwardly, "Y-yeah, uh... I'd rather not. But thanks anyway."

Brad looks at her, eyebrows raised. " _Still_ waiting for someone?"

MJ scowls at him. "What does _that_ mean?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. It means nothing." 

Silence. 

And then, as he watches the dancers belting out the chorus of Lizzo's _Good as Hell,_ Brad says quietly, "it's not going to work, you know."

 _Now_ he was starting to get on her nerves. MJ turns to him, arms crossed. "What the _fuck_ was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Brad raises his arms, eyes widening innocently. "Honest, MJ, that was not supposed to be... be malicious or anything--"

"Oh, yeah, because I definitely _could not sense_ any kind of passive-aggressiveness there whatsoever," she says sardonically. "There's _no_ subtext at all!"She glares at him. "Why don't you just spit it out?"

Brad gives her a strange look, before he sighs. "Okay, I'll spit it out," he says. "But think about it, MJ. Parker's on the run. He's enhanced. _And_ he was accused of _murder and terrorism_! Despite what you think otherwise, it's going to get really messy for him."

"But he's innocent!" MJ says hotly. "You were there! You saw him! He tried to save us, tried to save your sorry ass--"

"But that's another thing I wanted to talk about," Brad insists. "MJ, he's _Spider-man!_ Let's say he _is_ innocent. Say, after settling his court hearings and his breach of the Sokovia Accords he _does_ get to clear his name. What happens next? No one's gonna forget that Spider-man is _Peter Parker._ And if he _is_ part of the Avengers, then he would have made some dangerous enemies. And who would they be going after, MJ? Who would they be targeting to get back at him? Because I'm pretty sure it won't be me."

"So what, you think that I should be with you instead, because I'm oh-so safe in _your company_?" Okay, she thinks she may have gone too far with the sarcasm; that remark _got_ to hurt.

But Brad seems unbothered.

"I think I know a losing battle when I see one," he says coolly. "I might never have a chance with you, but don't think for one second that I don't care for you, MJ. Getting entangled in Parker's mess would be dangerous for you. I mean, he isn't even _here,_ and you and Leeds and Brant are taking the brunt of the hate against him!"

MJ opens her mouth angrily to argue, but Brad does not even let her speak. "Look... I'm just telling you the truth." He gazes at her intently. "Just think about it. That's all." 

And with that he leaves her, all alone again in that dim corner of the dance floor, by the unquestionably tainted-with-alcohol fruit punch, and MJ almost wanted Brad to come back, just so she could argue with him, keep her mind preoccupied. She wishes for something to happen; the Hulk bursting through the gym's double doors. Government agents gate-crashing their prom. Another Blip, maybe. Anything to keep her away from her thoughts.

Because despite how she utterly despised that encounter with Brad Davis, she did follow his advice.

She thought about it.

And her discovery?

His arguments -- for some fucking reason -- made sense. 

Suddenly Ned comes bursting through a gaggle of seniors, dragging along a particularly rumpled Betty. Both of them look rather disheveled.

"There you are!" Ned pants. "We've been looking all over for you!" He grins at her sheepishly. "So. Weren't we right about prom?"

MJ only stares at them.

* * *

She leaves them at it.

Ned and Betty both tried to be incredibly blasé about disappearing together in the dark in the middle of Seniors' Prom, but MJ had known better. Working together for Peter's cause may have had reignited her friends' previous summer fling. MJ had seen the longing glances, and the not-too-subtle touches exchanged between the both of them when they thought she was not looking. It was not like she could blame them; it is said that stressful times bring people more intimately together, and the three of them had been wrapped in all the drama about Peter's outing as Spider-man that they were bound to find some kind of outlet or support system. And Ned and Betty found theirs.

And like she said, that's _fine._

And it's not like she left because she felt out of place, anyway. She needed to get away from the crowds, from the noise and the light strobes. Find some peace and quiet.

Somehow, her feet lead her to the back of the school, where the buses are parked, her high heels click-clacking on the cool pavement. From here she could still hear the booming of the bass, thumping out a slow, but funky song. She is glad that she was the first one in a spot that is favored as the haunting grounds after every school dance, usually for alcohol-induced vomiting, among other things. 

She smiles as she remembers another school dance seven -- god, that's a lot of her life that she had missed -- years ago, when the whole school descended into a frenzy after figuring out that New York's pride, web-slinger Spider-man, had arrived to fight off crime _in their school._ While the Student Council conducted a Spider-man Week in his honor, though, MJ had begun to string the pieces of the puzzle together. She would never have expected that, years later, she would hear her suspect confess directly to her during a date in an international school trip. She never would have thought, too, that only a day later, after a life-threatening pit stop in London, she would share her first kiss with him, despite the smoke and the debris and the rubble. And as he gave her a ruined necklace to affirm his devotion for her she had likewise done the same, saying almost shyly, "I actually like it better broken."

And MJ meant that with all her heart. Because that very night, in a rickety hotel in London, she found out what exactly made Peter broken, shards of glass so far away from healing. But that only made her want to be with him even more. To be there for him, because MJ _knows_ he needs it. She had honestly had it all planned out.

And then Mysterio's video was played at Times Square. 

All of a sudden, Spider-man is a menace, a 16-year-old kid that the late Tony Stark had allowed to run amok. All of a sudden Peter is gone, wanted by the police and the government, and his friends had to pick up the shards after him, even though they might get cut in the process.

Almost immediately, MJ's hand squeezes the pendant of the black Dahlia necklace yet again, before closing her eyes in weariness. Too much had happened in the last few months, and the toll of the ostracization and persecution that they had to endure because they were Peter's friends was starting to get to her. If this goes on, she might as well consider what Brad--

_CRASH!_

MJ's eyes wrench open at the commotion, looking around wildly for the source of the sound. She traces it to the garbage dump just by the doors that lead towards the hallways of Midtown Tech. She lets out another gasp.

"P-Peter?"

Peter Parker was picking himself up from the garbage dump that he had fallen into, rubbing his sore back and mumbling under his breath. And then he sees MJ. 

He freezes.

"Uh...." he says.

For a moment none of them says anything, too dumbstruck at each other's presence. MJ's mind, in particular, had completely shut down, still paralyzed by shock. She had barely taken in her boyfriend's bedraggled appearance -- tousled curls, a blooming bruise on his cheek, a ragged Midtown Tech jacket over his Spider-man suit, tired brown eyes -- before her voice said nope and just... died out on her.

So she stood there, gawking like an idiot, wishing that he'd actually say something to fill in the unbearable silence. Anything at all.

As if hearing her thoughts, Peter says, voice strained, "I... uh.... h-heard it was... well... it was p-prom night a-and... I just thought... I'd swing by... not that... I mean..." He falters. MJ continues to gape at him.

"I... I s-should get going," he says instead, not meeting MJ's eye. "I... I'm sorry... I just...."

He takes a deep, shaky breath, before finally turning away. "I'm so, so sorry."

MJ finally finds her voice.

"Dance with me."

The words that came out were strangled and desperate, forced out of her constricted throat, but MJ could not care less, because all that really matters is the fact that Peter is here. After the running and the hiding and the worrying, _Peter is here._

_Peter is safe._

Peter, on the other hand, looks confused. "W-What?"

"I mean... it's... it's a dance... and... and I really don't have a _date,_ so..." God, she must have sounded so stupid. MJ swallows thickly. "So... so, you know... dance with me."

She half-expected Peter to say no, to leave her and his friends again. Push them away like he always does. The super-hero trademark.

Instead, slowly, hesitantly, he approaches her. He winds his arms around her waist. 

"Closer," MJ breathes.

He shakes his head. "MJ--"

"Peter, if this is about you dive-bombing the garbage dump earlier I honestly do not care," she says. She feels her heart soar when Peter gives an incredulous laugh. "I just really wanna hold you right now."

Once again she marvels at how she easily melts into a puddle whenever he is around. 

Peter's eyes are soft in the moonlight, and he grants her request, so that her arms are wrapped around his neck, his hands on her waist, their faces just a hair's breadth away from each other.

"The gown... it suits you," he says, laughing as they begin to revolve on the spot. "really. You look... pretty."

MJ smirks at this, "and therefore I have value?"

"Ha!" Peter says, twirling her around. "I'm not falling for _that one_ again." And then, as he draws her close, "I really missed you, Ems."

She feels her throat go excruciatingly dry. 

"I missed you, too," she manages to whisper back.

Peter sighs wearily, before burying his face on her shoulder. MJ wavers, heart thumping so wildly it hurts. 

God, she loves him. She loves him so much.

She hears his voice, tired and muffled by the crook of her neck. "Sorry."

MJ lets out a strained chuckle. "What for, Spider-man?"

A pause. "Everything." They stop turning, and Peter suddenly raises his head to look at her, anguished eyes searching her own.

He swallows. "I have to tell you something."

"Peter, don't."

"But--"

" _No,_ Peter," she says, and there was a hint of steely determination in it. "I know what you're going to say. I know you would rather push me away -- push everyone you love away-- before they get targeted, or hurt, or killed, but it does not always have to be like that. And... and I for one know exactly what I got into when I figured out my classmate was a crime-fighting vigilante, but I kept... you know... falling for him anyway." MJ tips her forehead forward so that it touches his, her fingers gently brushing away the stray curls that fell to his eyes, and Peter tilts his head to meet her palm, leaning into her touch.

"And I don't mind, Peter," she whispers, feeling the burning sensation on her throat. Her eyes. "I don't mind at all."

He does it first; Peter closes the distance between them, kissing her with a fire that she had never felt before, and she responds just as fiercely, drinking him in, relishing the feel of his skin against hers, of the hand at her nape, her hair, bodies flushed against each other. 

Peter pulls back, slightly out of breath. He grins lopsidely at her. "That's the sappiest you've been since London."

MJ chortles. "This is the _only_ time we've been together since London." She leans in to kiss him, briefly this time. "You have Ned and Betty to thank for that. If it weren't for them I'd probably be moping around my room."

"Because you don't mope around anywhere else, anyway?"

"Oh, haha, Parker..."

Peter shrugs. "Doesn't matter, though," he mutters softly. "I would have come for you, anyway."

MJ feels her heart skip a beat. 

At that moment, however, both of them hear a distant crash, and then the sound of footsteps coming closer. 

MJ anxiously turns back to Peter, who squeezes her hand, his entire body tense.

"You have to go," she tells him, "now, before they see you."

He looks at her.

"Please, Peter."

He nods, jaw clenched, as he takes his mask from his jacket and starts putting it on. "I'll be back. I promise."

"Wait!" She digs through her dress' pocket (thank _god_ for Betty's insistence of having a practical, functional dress), and takes out the ragged and slightly torn photograph that she had loved so much. She gives it to an astounded Peter, then gestures to the Black Dahlia necklace around her neck. "There. So now we're a pair."

The look that Peter gives her was so warm and tender that she could have bottled it in forever. He leans in to kiss her one last time, before he presses his web shooters and swings away into the night.

Just in time.

Brad Davis thunders past the double doors, shrieking, "it's Spider-man!" but he was too late; Peter had already disappeared into the sea of rooftops and infrastructure that was in the school's vicinity. Brad wheels towards her, fuming. "Why didn't you call the cops!?"

"Why should I?" MJ says coldly. "It's _Prom Night_. I was talking to _my date._ There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"God, Jones, why can't you understand how _dangerous--?!"_

"MJ?"

Ned and Betty appear behind the Brad. Ned was glowering at the basketball player, but Betty gazes at her, concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, all good," she says cheerfully. "Was just talking to my boyfriend."

Both Ned and Betty's jaws drop. 

"Brad?!" Ned says in disbelief.

"MJ, honey, no," Betty tells her.

"Oh, not _him,_ " MJ says. She moves past a flabbergasted Brad and loops her arms around her two friends' shoulders. "Now come on. It's a dance. I thought we're supposed to have fun?"

"But... what did you... OOOH!" Ned says excitedly. "OH MY GOD! DID PETER--?!"

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea, MJ!" Betty says loudly, effectively silencing Ned. "Let's go get some fruit punch!"

"I... uh... yeah, fruit punch!" Ned says hastily. "Right. Here we go!"

Giggling, the three of them begin to walk back towards the gym. An arm, however, stops MJ in her tracks.

"I hope you realize that I will be reporting this to the authorities, MJ," Brad says. There is an awful kind of resolve in his face, "and that I may not be able to protect you from the investigation. The people deserve _the truth._ "

MJ extracts her arm from Brad's grasp, her expression cool and unconcerned.

"You have your truth, Brad," she says simply. "It just so happens that I have mine."

And then she leaves him, more shell-shocked than ever.

"You know that's gonna bite us in the ass later, right?" Ned asks her when she catches up with the both of them.

"Stop jinxing us, Leeds," MJ shoots back.

" _Seriously_ ," Ned says, affronted, "I don't know _why_ you'd even think that jinxes exist--?"

"No we don't," Betty grins. "We just love teasing you, Neddie."

"Betty, not here," Ned mumbles, and he sounded so embarrassed that MJ begins laughing. Soon Betty and Ned join her, and once they started it was hard to stop.

Because MJ knew. She knows that come morning the police would be all over their school, and she and Ned and Betty would be called in by Principal Morita for the nth time, except this time they might be given more than just a detention. And maybe government agents would come to haul them in for questioning. Maybe their lives would be ruined for good.

But right now, at that moment, it was Prom Night, and MJ had just danced with her superhero-vigilante boyfriend, and she and her friends were about to get hammered with the tainted fruit punch, dancing with no inhibitions under the pink and purple lights, as a generic pop song plays in the background.

So... yeah. Maybe Ned and Betty _were_ kind of right.

Prom Night was not so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I've been listening to Obsidian's Eternity With You 24/7 while writing this fic? :'D For reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xq81nOI8hs8 
> 
> Anyway, come holler at me on my tumblr @ ennas-aesthetic if you wanna, and thanks for sticking around! (I also accept requests :>)


End file.
